The Sailor Ninjas Bunnystyle!
by Usagi-no-Tsuki-Hi
Summary: This is based on Desmond's Sailor Ninjas thing... I AM in it, after all!
1. Ch 1 A Second Introduction!

Disclaimer: I don't own the original Sailor Moon characters; they belong to Naoko Takeuchi. I predict that this comes after the Stars saga, but Yaten, Taiki, Seiya, and Kakyuu haven't left yet, and Kakyuu is working as a cooking teacher at Juuban High! I don't own the original idea to the Sailor Ninjas; it belongs to Desmond. This is my own version of them! I am, however, one of the Sailor Ninjas-the youngest, to be exact! So, on with the Sailor Ninjas!  
  
Sailor Ninja X- Hey, look! I got in Sis's disclaimer! All right!  
  
Sailor Ninja Zero- BUNNY! Why aren't I in there?!  
  
Sailor Ninja Moon- Well, I mean, Desmond DOES own it. he's the original Ninja, right, Des?  
  
SNX- She's got a point, Z.  
  
SNZ- Why did we hafta get her involved? DAMMIT DESMOND!  
  
SNM- ::teary:: Des. he's being mean again. ::pouty lip::  
  
SNX- ::hits Zero on the head with his sword:: Ok, Bunny, tell your side of the story!  
  
SNM- WHEE! HERE WE GO! Whoops! Almost forgot! When you see A much needed vacation!/I When Usagi doesn't answer, Minako walks up behind her and pokes her in the back.  
  
"WAAAAAHHHH!!! NO! NO! NOT AGAIN! MINA-CHAN! You just made me kill you AGAIN!" The fact that Usagi keeps losing at the Sailor V game and it just happens that Minako was the inspiration for it is a running joke between the four friends. Ok, so there are five of them, but their fifth friend, Rei Hino (a.k.a. Sailor Mars), was busy working at her grandfather's temple, the Cherry Hill Temple. Usagi sighs. "Ok, Mina- chan, you're on!"  
  
Usagi and Minako take up their positions sitting in front of the game. "Ready to go?" Usagi nods in answer to Minako's question and they start the game. Ami stops playing Sailor V to watch them play. She stands behind Usagi, and begins cheering for her friend.  
  
"Yeah, Usagi-chan! That was a good move! NO! It's ok, you almost got her! COME ON USAGI-CHAN!" Makoto laughs and begins to cheerlead for Minako.  
  
"You can do it, Mina-chan! She's right there! Turbo! YES! You get it goin, girl! GO MINA-CHAN!"  
  
People have begun gathering around the girls, watching them in a long race. Two boys of about 17 years watch silently from beside the newest Capcom vs. Marvel game that they had been playing before they heard all the commotion. They smile at each other. The taller one has short black hair, black eyes with a silver glint, pale skin, and a scar on his right cheek in the shape of a Z. He is wearing a gray vintage T-shirt with a screen print from the old Nintendo Kung Fu game on it, faded baggy jeans, and a pair of dirty Nikes. [He exudes casual cool, like a rocker!] His slightly shorter companion has longer black hair, dark skin, pale gold eyes, and a scar on his right cheek in the shape of an X. This boy is wearing a plain black T- shirt, baggy khakis, and neat black Adidas. [He is more uptight and clean than his brother.]  
  
The taller boy chuckles and speaks to his brother in English. "So, Des, your girl is totally killing her friend in that game. I bet she's gonna win." His brother smiles and nods silently. The game finishes, half of the crowd cheering, the other half groaning. As they disperse, the two boys begin walking towards the friends.  
  
"Good game, Usagi-chan! That was a real challenge. Have you been playing with Haruka-san again?" Minako smiles widely as people pat her on the back and murmur their congratulations.  
  
"So, Mina, you won? Good job!" The blonde girl whips around startled. When she sees who it is, her smile reappears, wider than it was before.  
  
"You were watching, Desmond?" The shorter boy, Desmond, chuckles and gives Minako a big hug.  
  
"Of course I was watching! Josh was, too." He nods towards his brother, who was in the process of greeting Makoto with a large hug of his own. "You totally kicked that girl's.. um.. shark?" He whips out an English-to-Japanese dictionary and searches through it. "I meant, butt!" Minako laughs as Ami and Usagi watch curiously.  
  
Little sisters. Why did Mom hafta send her with us?/I  
  
Bunny glares at her brother. "Well, it would help if you TURNED THEM ON!" She reaches into Desmond's pocket and pulls out his phone. Sure enough, it's off! She shakes her head and smiles. "You guys are crazy!" Finally, she notices everyone standing around staring at her blankly. "Whoops! Gomen! I should learn to speak Japanese more often, ne?" She giggles and turns to Usagi. "Usagi-san! Konnichiwa! Do you know my brothers?"  
  
Usagi looks at Minako and Makoto. "Not really, Bunny-chan. But they know my friends. What's going on? WOW! That is the coolest outfit! Where did you get it?"  
  
"HOLD UP! Ok, Bunny, how do you know this girl?" Josh stares at his little sister, causing her to shrink back a little. Desmond grabs his arm.  
  
3- Malchik Gay by t.A.T.u.-3 [I wanted to put a t.A.T.u. song in here. This one is my favorite.. it's so much fun! Yeah, I know this song is a LOT longer than the rest of the story. I still like it. LISTEN TO THE WHOLE SONG!!]  
  
"Dude, be a little nicer to her! She's our SISTER, remember? Jeez! Ok Bunny, how do you know Usagi?" Desmond smiles gently at the little girl and her face lights up again.  
  
"Well, since I'm the youngest person on the exchange program, they wanted me to have a mentor of sorts to quote 'acclimate' unquote me to the Japanese culture. Usagi-san is the girl they assigned me to!" She smiles widely. Usagi introduces everyone and they all go off and hang out for the rest of the day.  
  
Ok, a little more in depth than Des's version.. and longer, too! (Except the ending sux. Don't worry, it will be remedied in the next chapter!) Anywho, there it is! Please review! ^_^ 


	2. Ch 2 The First Confrontation

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon blah blah blah and all that good stuff. (Want the whole thing? Read the disclaimer to the first chapter!) Y'all know how it goes. Remember, the 3- -3 means a song suggestion! On with the story! (Hey, Des, I renamed the bad guys. hope you don't mind! I mean, the Senshi already defeated the Negaverse. so I named them the NegaShogunate. Yeah.)  
  
To Lightening Strikes- No, Des and I aren't really related. Actually, we live on opposite coasts. AND I'm actually older than he is. I'm 19, and he's, er, 14, right? Anywho. So, yeah. There you have it. READ THE STORY!  
  
Ch. 2- The First Confrontation  
(Corresponds with Desmond's chapter 2, The beginng of a new team. [Yes,  
that' how he spelled it!])  
  
3-Hey Mama by The Black Eyed Peas-3 [This is one of the few good fighting songs I have. Yes, this music is coming to you courtesy of my play list on Windows Media Player! *Ding!* Plus, it has the added bonus of being fun!]  
  
Usagi, Minako, Ami, Makoto, and Rei are all hanging out with their new friends, Desmond, Josh, and Bunny, at the Crown Restaurant. Usagi has a double thick chocolate malt, Ami and Rei both have mint malts, Minako has a strawberry malt, Makoto has a cup of green tea, Desmond has a banana malt, Josh has a black coffee (and is complaining about how crappy it is. Is this boy EVER happy?), and Bunny is enjoying a triple thick chocolate- strawberry-mint-banana malt (sounds tasty). They're discussing America, and what the Warlight siblings miss.  
  
"I miss fast food restaurants every five feet," Josh reminisces.  
  
"Yeah. Especially Burger King," Desmond adds.  
  
"FUEL FOR NINJAS!" Bunny giggles, making her brothers wonder if something had been slipped into her drink. Their Japanese friends giggle, recognizing this same behavior from Usagi. All of a sudden, Bunny stops giggling and looks towards the door. She then looks at her brothers, who nod. She clears her throat. "If you'll excuse me, I need to use the restroom."  
  
Her brothers nod and excuse themselves also. Then the girls hear crashes and screams. They run into the street and see a big ugly monster attacking people. He stands a huge 7 feet and has ugly green skin. He is dressed as an ancient samurai and has a flag attached to his armor with the kanji for "nemesis" on it.  
  
"That's it! Run from Nemesis! This is a day you shall not soon forget!"  
  
"Well, there goes our vacation," Minako sighs as she and her fellow senshi prepare to henshin. (I really don't feel like putting their henshins in here, so I won't.) They run into the middle of the street.  
  
"Cut that out! On behalf of the moon, I am Sailor Moon and I shall punish you!" Eternal Sailor Moon strikes a cheesy pose as her fellow senshi follow suit.  
  
"I am Sailor Venus, and on behalf of Venus, I shall punish you!"  
  
"I am Sailor Merc-" The senshi are interrupted by tentacles that strangle them and lift them into the air.  
  
"You young ones should know to hold your tongues around your elders and betters!" Nemesis's laughter is cut off by three ninja stars that embed themselves in the ground next to him. He looks up and sees three shadows. The middle shadow flips down and is revealed to be a young girl. She is wearing an outfit similar to Katana in Mortal Kombat, except where Katana's outfit is blue, this girl's outfit is a bright silver. Her short blonde hair is tousled, except the two small braids that pull back from her temples. Her eyes smile, her mouth hidden by a bright silver facemask (think Sango from InuYasha).  
  
"Nemesis, you shall not avail! Using stealth and intelligence, I, Ninja Moon, shall destroy you!"  
  
The dark shadow that had been standing to her right flips down and lands to her right. It is a young man dressed similar to SubZero in MK. Where the blue should be, is a pale gold. "I agree with my sister! Using stealth and speed, I, Ninja X, shall vanquish you!"  
  
The final dark shadow flips down and lands to the girl's left. His outfit is similar to his companion's, but is a dark silver instead of gold. "I concur. Using stealth and brute force, I, Ninja Z, shall obliterate you!"  
  
Nemesis curses under his breath. "The Sailor Ninjas!" The Sailor Senshi's eyes open wide. The Sailor Ninjas? Luna, Artemis, and Diana had never mentioned this branch of their group.  
  
The two young men smile at their female companion. "Ninja Moon, if you would be so kind as to free these girls?" She nods and puts her hand on the wakizashi she has in her belt.  
  
3- Break Me Shake Me by Savage Garden-3 [Well, it HAPPENED that this song came on after Hey Mama on my playlist when I had it on Random and it just FIT!]  
  
As she pulls it out, a bright light comes from it. She runs the first two fingers of her left hand along the blade as she lifts it above her head. "MOON TWINKLE WAKIZASHI!" She slices the blade down, as the light escapes the blade and forms a flying blade, cutting into the tentacles that hold the senshi. Nemesis screams in rage as Ninja Moon waves frantically at the senshi. They hightail it out of there and hide behind a pile of barrels Ninja Moon had pointed to. "Ninja X, finish him off, brother!"  
  
Ninja X nods without looking back at his sister. He holds his hands together as though praying, then raises them above his head and parts them, bringing them down to his sides, like the beginning of a Sun Salutation (for those of you who do yoga!). He looks up, his gold eyes glinting. He whispers, "X Final" as golden energy rushes towards him. He cups his hands, gathering the energy and pushes it in a gigantic bullet towards Nemesis. The youma screams and disappears in a flash of light.  
  
Ninja Z walks up to Ninja X and puts his hand on the man's shoulder. "Good job bro. That was an easy one." Ninja Moon signals to the shocked senshi to come out from behind the barrels. She joins her fellow ninjas. They converse in low English as the senshi approach them.  
  
"Guys, I recognize these girls," Ninja Moon whispers, glancing over her shoulder at the confused senshi.  
  
Ninja X and Ninja Z nod. "Yes. They are our friends." After saying this, Ninja Z crosses his arms and turns moodily towards the senshi. (I guess Makoto thinks brooding is sexy..) He switches to Japanese as he scoffs, "Well, I see we've met the famous superheroines of Japan." Ninja Moon gives his arm a swat before smiling at her friends.  
  
"Wh-who ARE you, anyways?" Eternal Sailor Moon asks quizzically. Ninja Moon giggles.  
  
"We're the Sailor Ninjas, but you already know who we really are, Usagi-chan," Ninja X says, winking at the winged princess. All of the senshi stare blankly at him, causing him to laugh a little nervously then cough. "Mina-chan, I'd think at least YOU would know!" He turns to Sailor Venus and smiles roguishly.  
  
Sailor Mars dope slaps her forehead. "OF COURSE! Wow, I can't believe I didn't recognize you, Desmond-kun!" Venus, Moon, and Jupiter stare at her, unbelieving. Mercury approaches Ninja Moon and nods.  
  
"Mars is right. This is definitely Bunny-chan!"  
  
"You're so smart, Ami-san! You, too, Rei-san!" Ninja Moon giggles and de-henshins to Bunny. Her brothers follow suit and Ninja X becomes Desmond and Ninja Z becomes Josh. The three unbelieving senshi's jaws drop to the floor. Mercury and Mars de-henshin and give their little friend Bunny a hug.  
  
3- Ya Shosla S Uma by t.A.T.u.-3 [This is All The Things She Said in Russian. Entertaining, ne? I've decided to end all of these stories with t.A.T.u. songs.. until I run out, that is!]  
  
"Wow, that move was really cool, Bunny-chan! Moon Twinkle Waki- hoozywhatsit!" Usagi exclaims after she has collected her jaw from the floor and de-henshins.  
  
"Wakizashi, Usagi-san! It's a traditional short-sword!" Bunny looks admiringly up at her mentor. "You were really cool looking, yourself! Can you actually use those wings to FLY?" Usagi nods as she basks in the light that's glowing from Bunny.  
  
Makoto and Minako slowly approach Josh and Desmond. The young men smile at the girls. There are no words that pass between them, but the girls smile and give the guys big hugs. Now, they are fighting partners as well as couples.  
  
Well, therrrrrrrrrrre you goo! Hahah.. I talkded like Nelly! Anywho. Yeah. Please Review! DOMO ARIGATO, Mr. ROBOTO!!!! ^_^ 


	3. Ch 3 In Which We Meet the StarLights

Disclaimer- Yeah. I don't own jack shizznit. That's about it. Nope, I have a question. Why do I have to do this for EVERY chapter? I mean, I already said I don't own this! JEEZ! Grumble grumble grumble.  
  
Des- Hey! You're starting to sound like our brother!  
  
Bunny- This is sooooooo annoying, though!  
  
Des- Well, you still have to do this. It's a MUST. I mean, did you READ the rules?  
  
Bunny- Who reads the rules?  
  
Josh- Well, Desmond does.  
  
::Bunny and Josh snicker::  
  
Des- So what?  
  
Bunny- ::still snickering:: Well, on with the story!  
  
Ch. 3- In Which We Meet the StarLights (Doesn't correspond to a Desmond chapter. I felt like writing it first.  
HAH!)  
  
3- Tourniquet by Evanesence-3 [Well, this is the type of song I would blast and sing while cleaning! Plus the fact it's my fave Evanesence song! To get full affect, turn it up VERY loud! And wait 'til the singing starts to read.]  
  
Bunny is busy cleaning the house she and her brothers share. She's wearing an old pair of jeans filled with holes, an old gray sweatshirt that has the collar cut out and is drooping over her left shoulder, and a gray sweatband. She's singing along with the music as she dusts the guitars hanging on the bedroom doors. There is a custom moon-shaped guitar on her door, a custom X-shaped guitar on Desmond's door, and a custom Z-shaped guitar on Josh's door. When they first moved to Japan, she had decided to decorate their house with a music motif. There are records on the living room wall, musical notes stenciled in the hallways, and a 50s diner theme in the kitchen, complete with mini-jukebox on the table.  
  
She doesn't hear the door slam as Josh comes home, but she certainly hears him stomping up the stairs towards her. She walks to the stairway and glares at him. "TAKE YOUR SHOES OFF! YOU'RE TRAMPING MUD ALL OVER THE FLOOR!"  
  
Josh holds his hand to his ear. "WHAT?! I CAN'T HEAR YOU OVER THE MUSIC!" She sighs and grabs his arm and pulls him down the stairs. She turns the volume on the radio in the hallway down. [You can stop blasting the music now, people!]  
  
"Take your shoes off, Joshua!" She points authoritatively at his feet. He blushes and removes his shoes.  
  
"Sorry, Bunny. I guess I was a little excited. It's just that I wanted to show you this!" He thrusts a flyer at her.  
  
"What?" She reads it out loud. " 'The Three Lights, the famous pop idol band, is looking for you! If you think you have the stuff, try out for a spot to sing a duet with Kou Seiya! Enter at the following website.' It's dated for tonight at 7!" Josh nods and smiles excitedly.  
  
"I thought you'd be great for it. You know, sing the song you didn't get a chance to sing before we moved."  
  
Bunny nods, still staring at the flyer. "You go call Desmond. I'm going to go visit this website and enter. Then, I'm going to dig out that dress and practice a bit." Still staring at the flyer, she walks dazedly up the stairs and into her room. Josh runs to the payphone they have in their kitchen. He puts the change sitting next to it in.  
  
"Desmond, bro, it worked! She's going to do it!"  
  
"AND IIIIIII-EEE-IIIIII WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOUUUU!!!!"  
  
"THANK YOU! Please step out." Kou Seiya sighs and rubs his aching head as the girl leaves. At least this was the second to last person in the long list of helplessly talentless people. He turns to his band members. Kou Yaten was sitting with his feet up on the chair in front of him and his arms crossed, a thoroughly exasperated look on his face. Kou Taiki was sitting ramrod straight, bored as hell.  
  
"So, Seiya, who's the next sucky person?" Yaten leans over to him, arms still crossed.  
  
"Her name is Warlight Bunny. Luckily she's the last sucky person. HEY! Ask Kakyuu-hime to show the last person in!"  
  
Bunny enters. Yaten sits up and whistles, and even Taiki's interest is peaked. She looks stunning in a one-shoulder silvery dress that hangs just above her knees. She has tiny clear high-heeled sandals on her feet, and her hair is perfectly tousled. Her lips are a bright red and her eyes are ringed with a smoky black line. Her brothers follow her in. She approaches the microphone, clears her voice, and speaks sweetly into it.  
  
"I hope you don't mind I brought my brothers. They're kind of my support system slash tech boys." The Three Lights nod dumbly, still struck by Bunny's beauty. She smiles at them and turns her attention to Desmond. She kneels down and whispers some instructions in English to him, then straightens up. "I will be singing a song called 'Heart of Glass' by an American group from the 1980s, Blondie. Ok, Des."  
  
She stands poised as she waits for Desmond to start the music.  
  
3- Heart of Glass by Blondie-3 [Aw, c'mon, what did you think I was gonna say?]  
  
"Once I had a love, and it was a gas  
  
Soon turned out, had a heart of glass  
  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
  
Once I had a love, and it was divine  
  
Soon found out, I was losing my mind  
  
Seemed like the real thing, but I was so blind  
  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
  
In between what I find is pleasing  
  
And I'm feeling fine, love is so confusing  
  
There's no peace of mind  
  
If I fear I'm losing you  
  
It's just no good, you're teasing like _______  
  
Once I had a love, and it was a gas  
  
Soon turned out, to be a pain in the ass [original words]  
  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
  
Lost inside a durable illusion  
  
And I cannot hide, I'm the one you're usin'  
  
Please don't push me aside  
  
We could have made a cruisin', yeah  
  
::Bunny does a cute little dance during the music break and the guys singing::  
  
Run and hide, although I'm still too shy  
  
Oooooo whoa  
  
Oooooo whoa  
  
Oooooo whoa  
  
Oooooo whoa  
  
Once I had a love, and it was a gas  
  
Soon turned out, had a heart of glass  
  
Seemed like the real thing, only to find  
  
Mucho mistrust, love's gone behind  
  
In between what I find is pleasing  
  
And I'm feeling fine, love is so confusing  
  
There's no peace of mind  
  
If I fear I'm losing you  
  
It's just no good, you're teasing like _______  
  
::Bunny does another little cute dance until the music fades.::  
  
3- Brave New Girl by Britney Spears-3 [A nice little celebratory song.. plus, it's one of my power anthems!]  
  
The Lights applaud, stunned that she had sung so beautifully. In the row in front of them, five girls were applauding and going nuts.  
  
"YEAH, BUNNY-CHAN! YOU GO GIRL! YOU SING THAT SONG!" Bunny laughs and waves to them. Usagi, Ami, Rei, Makoto, and Minako wave back, and Minako and Makoto begin catcalling her.  
  
"Damn, girl! You look good enough to eat! WHOO!" They both whistle as Bunny blushes and Desmond and Josh try to look indignant. Seiya clears his throat.  
  
"Excuse me, could you three please step outside the door? Don't go anywhere!" Bunny smiles and holds up her hand in an 'OK' sign. She and her brothers step outside. Desmond and Bunny sit in a couple of chairs as Josh walks over and begins speaking to Kakyuu. Bunny nudges her brother and points to them.  
  
"Hey, Des, why is Josh talking to that chick? Aren't he and Minako- san an item or something?"  
  
Desmond chuckles. "That's one of our teachers, Bunny! She teaches cooking at Juuban. She never mentioned knowing the Three Lights, though. Ah, well!"  
  
While Desmond and Bunny continue their discussion of teachers and school, inside the auditorium, Yaten, Seiya, and Taiki are trying to get details about the girl from her friends.  
  
"You KNOW that angel?" Yaten asks, his face flushed. "She was beautiful." Usagi giggles.  
  
"Looks like SOMEONE'S infatuated, wouldn't you say girls?" The other Senshi nod and giggle. "If you must know, she and her brothers are here on an exchange program from America. As the youngest, Bunny-chan was forced to have a mentor, and I'm her!"  
  
Taiki stares blankly at her and scoffs, "You? A mentor? HAH!" Seiya swats at him and gives him a LOOK. Taiki coughs and says, "I mean, you, a mentor? How.. nice." Seiya nods and smiles.  
  
"So, do you guys agree that this girl is the one to do this duet?" Seiya looks at his fellow band mates, and they nod. Yaten smiles widely and then, seeing the Senshi staring at him, quickly wipes it off and goes back to his trademark exasperated face. Seiya signals to someone standing by the door. "Please bring the girl and her brothers back in. And please bring Kakyuu-hime, also."  
  
Bunny and Desmond jump in surprise as the door swings open. A huge, muscular, and bald Japanese man in a tux crooks a finger at them. "Da Lights wants youse three back in here. You too, Kakyuu-hime. Tanks." [hahaha.. dumb Shikuza guy! (Shikuza= Japanese mob. Aw, crap. Now they're gonna be after me. Dammit.)] They all follow the man in and stand onstage. The Lights and Senshi come down to stand with them on the stage.  
  
"Please, have a seat!" Seiya indicates some chairs that are on the stage. Everyone but Bunny sits in a chair. Bunny, completely disregarding the chairs, sits on the floor at Usagi's feet. Usagi reaches down and begins to play with Bunny's hair. Seiya clears his throat. "The three of us have made a decision that you, Warlight Bunny, are the winner of this contest. You're the ONLY decent singer.. yes?" Bunny had been raising her hand to speak.  
  
"Well, I was on your website, and I noticed your severe lack of bass player and I was wondering, is it ok if I play my bass guitar during the duet?" She smiles sweetly at them and Yaten kinda melts.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not. I mean, it would be very good. And you definitely should sing that song you just sang during the concert." Everyone giggles at Yaten's babbling streak. He clears his throat and blushes. Bunny smiles gently at him and giggles. This causes Yaten's face to get hot and he excuses himself. The Senshi all dissolve into laughter after the door closes behind him. Seiya joins with a hearty chuckle, and Kakyuu hides her silent giggles behind her hand. Even Taiki lets out a derisive "Hah!" Bunny shakes her head at them.  
  
3- Show Me Love (Extended Version) by t.A.T.u.-3 [OK, so this indicates the end is near, but OMG this song fits this part great!! WHEE!]  
  
"What's so funny you guys?"  
  
Usagi catches her breath enough to say, "Yaten-kun has a crush on you," before dissolving into laughter again. Bunny frowns as her brothers join the laughter. She stands and straightens her skirt. Shaking her head, she walks out the door and looks down the corridor both ways. She walks towards the EXIT sign, predicting that he probably stepped outside. She was right. She finds him sitting on the concrete stairs outside the door.  
  
"Gomen for interrupting you, Yaten, but.." Her eyes widen as the light from inside reveals tears in the corners of his eyes. "Oh, my.. what's wrong?"  
  
Yaten smiles and whispers huskily, "I don't know. Emotions.." He waves his hands to indicate further that he doesn't know. She smiles gently down at him and sits next to him.  
  
"It's all right. They're a rowdy bunch, ne?" She points towards the door. He laughs softly. "So, um, Usagi-san said that you may have a crush on me, is this true?" Yaten blushes and nods slightly. She chuckles and puts her hand on his shoulder. "Well, instead of leaving, you should have asked me on a date, silly!"  
  
Yaten clears his throat, stands, and reaches his hand down to Bunny. "Bunny-chan, would you like to go on a date with me?"  
  
"Of course, Yaten-chan!" She reaches her small hand up and places it inside of his larger one. He helps her up and they walk back inside, both with large smiles on their faces.  
  
HAH! Wasn't that kawaii? 3 I love it! So, please review! ^_^ 


End file.
